Miracle Romace
by Mizuki Hoshiro
Summary: Naru suka dengan barang kuno,dan ia baru mendapatkan barang kuno baru. tetapi ada kekuatan misterius yang tersimpan di barang itu,jadi apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? #author baru# warning : ooc,typo bertebaran,dan Fem!naru


**Miracle Romance**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing : Naruto (female) X xxxxx?**

**Disclaimer : masashi Kishimoto**

**Author : Mizuki Hoshiro**

**Don't like don't read**

**.**

**Warning : author baru,cerita bala,gaje,pasaran,Fem!Naru,OOC,awas typo dimana mana seperti banjir ,bagi yang tidak suka fem naru harap jangan membacanya dan tinggal pencet tombol balik aja,tapi kalau mau dibaca juga yowesss oraopopo**

**.**

**Cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran saya atau lebih tepatnya imanijasi saya ,dan mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan ceritanya**

**Naruto Uzumaki 18 tahun**

**Sasuke Uchiha 19 tahun**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**.**

"huahhhhhhhh"teriak seorang anak perempuan berambut kuning ,anak laki laki yang berada di sebelah anak perempuan itu pun menutup kuping karena teriakannya yang bikin orang sakit kuping.

"berisik dobe,kenapa kamu berteriak sih,ini di café tau ?"ucap anak laki laki itu yang berada di sebelah sang perempuan,perempuan itu berkedut kesal karena ia dikatai oleh anak laki laki yang berada di sebelahnya.

"memangnya apa masalah jika aku berteriak ha?! Temeeee"ucap sang gadis dengan wajah kesal

"lagian memangnya kenapa kau berteriak sih?"Tanya laki laki itu,laki laki itu mempunyai ciri ciri berambut hitam kebiruan,model rambut seperti pantat ayam #dichidori eh salah maksudnya Raven,matanya yang berwarna hitam kelam bagaikan langit di malam hari,dan ia sangat tampan.

"itu karena…lihatlah ke toko itu,ia menjual ragam benda benda kuno yang sangat keren,apalagi busur panah itu,aku mau beli,Teme"ucap sang gadis sambil menunjukkan toko yang berada di depan ,sekarang sang gadis dan anak laki laki itu sedang berada di café bernuansa eropa yang berada di sebrangan Toko barang kuno.

sang laki laki yang disebut 'teme' hanya memutar bola matanya saja .ia heran mengapa sang gadis yang berada di sebelahnya suka sekali barang kuno atau barang unik lah,seperti busur kuno yang terpampang manis di etalase toko,seharusnya kan anak gadis itu sukanya perhiasan,asesoris,baju yang lucu tapi sang gadis yang berada di sebelahnya sangat berbeda dengan gadis laiinya.

"Teme,maukah kau menemaniku ke toko itu,mau ya ya,ayolahhhh"ucap sang gadis dengan mata berbinar binar (?) oh ya saya lupa menjelaskan ciri ciri perempuan itu :v #dilempar ciri ciri itu mempunyai warna rambut kuning cerah secerah matahari (?) #plakk bermata biru sebiru langit atau lautan,mempunyai tubuh uhukrampingdanseksiuhukuhuk berdada seperti Hinata #dirasengan

"tidak"balas laki laki itu,sedangkan wanita itu mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

"uh teme mah gitu,ayolah antarkan aku membeli busur panah itu ya yayayayya *puppy eyes*,sekali ini pakai uang aku kokkkk"ucap wanita itu lagi sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyes, pemuda itu hanya menghela nafas

"baik baik,aku antarkan kau,tapi jangan lama lama"ucap pemuda itu,lalu sang gadis memeluknya karna senang akan hal jawaban dari teman masa kecilnya.

"yeayyy…teme baik deh,oke ayo kita kesana" wanita itu pun menarik tangan sang pemuda itu dan berlari menuju toko di depan sana.

* * *

**xxxxMizukixxxx**

* * *

Tringggg… bel pintu yang berada di toko barang kunopun berbunyi,tanda bahwa ada seseorang masuk ke pemilik toko pun menoleh ke arah orang yang datang.

"bisa saya bantu nona dan tuan,saya adalah pemilik toko ini nama saya Orichimaru?" ucap sang pemilik toko yang mempunyai warna rambut hitam dan panjang bak iklan shampoo,bermata seperti ular.

"ah,anda pemilik toko aku ingin membeli barang kuno mu itu,barang itu adalah busur panah itu dan nama saya Namikaze Naru dan pemuda ini bernama Uchiha Sasuke"ucap wanita yang tadi ingin sekali ke toko kuno ini,ternyata nama wanita itu adalah Namikaze Naruto dan pemuda tadi yang bersamanya ternyata namanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Apakah kalian tahu bahwa keluarga Namikaze dan Uchiha itu adalah keluarga terpandang di jepang dan seluruh negri,karena kekayaan nya yang melimpah,perusahaannya yang sudah meluas di seluruh dunia,yap mereka berdua adalah orang kaya walaupun begitu mereka tak sombong malah baik hati. Oke back to story

"ah anda ingin barang itu ya,mari saya tunjukkan"ucap Orichimaru menunjukkan jalan,sedangkan Naru dan Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang.

"ini busur panahnya"ucap Orichimaru sambil memberikannya kepada Naru,Narupun mengambilnya.

"wahhh…keren banget busur panahnya,busur panah ini terbuat dari apa?"Tanya Naru sambil melihat melihat busurnya.

"busur panah ini terbuat dari perak dan emas yang tercampur menjadi satu dan konon katanya busur panah ini memiliki kekuatan misterius,oh ya busur panah ini akan bergoyang sendiri jika orang yang memegangnya tanda itu sebenarnya adalah busur panah itu tidak cocok dengan orang yang memegangnya,kebanyakan busur itu tidak cocok oleh siapapun,saya baru pertama kali melihat busur panah itu tidak bergoyang sendiri jika anda yang memegangnya,berarti busur itu cocok dengan anda."ucap Orichimaru panjang kali lebar dan hasilnya adalah rumus balok (?) #ditendang

"ehhhh?!"ucap Naru shock,sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa facepalm ria ayolah Sasuke tidak akan percaya akan hal gaib seperti itu baginya hal gaib adalah sebuah omong Tiba tiba busur panah itu bercahaya dengan ,Sasuke,dan Orichimaru pun hanya bisa terdiem saja sebenarnya sih kagum melihat tuh busur bercahaya sendiri.

"lho kok bercahaya?"Tanya Naru heran,shock,tambah binggung

"saya yang menjualnya pun juga tidak tahu tapi tunggu dulu kok pedang itu juga bercahaya ya?"Tanya Orichimaru plus menunjukkan pedang yang berada di kaca penyimpanan pedang itu.

"coba aku lihat dulu"ucap Sasuke,lalu Sasuke pun membawa pedang itu dari kaca .

'heh pedang itu jika tidak cocok pedang itu juga akan bergetar ataupun bergoyang seperti busur panah itu,dan saat dipegang akan sangat Orang itu seperti memegang benda ringan saja,berarti benda itu cocok dengannya.'batin Orichimaru.

"pedang ini bagus sekali,baru pertama kali aku lihat pedang ini dengan ukurian naga dan juga terdapat sisik naga untuk bagian memegangnya"ucap Sasuke

"ah apakah kalian berdua ingin membeli barang itu?"Tanya Orichimaru

"ya"ucap keduanya

"baikklah,harganya adalah 5 juta yen,busur panah itu plus gratis pedang itu."ucap Orichimaru

"benarkah?"ucap Naru berbinar binar

"ya"

"wahhh,harganya murah sekaliiiii,aku beli dan anda juga mengratiskan pedang itu,oh tuhan anda baik hati sekali mudah mudahan orang seperti anda akan terus dilimpahkan rezekinya"ucap Naru berbahagia,

'ah segitu murah mendingan aku tadi menjualnya dengan harga 10 juta yen saja 'batin Orichimaru sweetdrop,anak orang kaya pastinya akan berbeda -_-.

"oh ya,dulu pemilik busur ini adalah seorang putri kerajaan yang tangguh dan kuat,ia juga cantik dan disukai oleh orang orang,putri itu sangat dihormati oleh orang orang dan ia juga suka membantu orangg,sedangkan yang pemilik pedang itu adalah seorang pangeran kerajaan,ia bersifat dingin dan sadis banyak orang yang takut padanya,dan pangeran itu berteman dengan putri pemilik busur panah,ia dan putri adalah ksatria yang sangat kuat dan juga tidak bisa dikalahkan,mudah-mudahan kalian tidak akan mendapatkan hal aneh setelah membeli ini ya"ucap Orichimaru

"eh apa arti yang kau ucapkan?"Tanya Naru

"tidak aku hanya bersendau gurau saja hahahaha"ucap Orichimaru sambil tertawa hambar.

* * *

**xxxxMizukixxxx**

* * *

Setelah membeli busur panah itu plus pedang,mereka berdua pun berniat akan pulang.

Setelah memasuki mobil

"hey Teme,apakah nanti kau akan bermain dirumahku lagi?"Tanya Naru

"hn*translate : ya*"balas Sasuke

"oh baikklah aku akan memberitahukan okaa-san lewat email"

"dan hey Teme tumben tumbenan kamu tertarik dengan barang kuno"ucap Naru tersenyum mengejek,Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus jengkel.

"memanganya kenapa kalau aku membelinya,lagian pedang ini sangat unik,memangnya masalah jika aku menginginkan saja"ucap Sasuke dingin

"yayaya,seterah apa katamu mr Uchiha "

* * *

Setelah pulang dan mereka berdua berada di kamarnya Naru

"Teme,kalau aku lihat lihat busur ini seperti ada ikatan denganku"ucap Naru sambil memegang busurnya dengan tatapan heran.

"akupun juga dobe" balas Sasuke,kemudian tiba tiba saja ada suara yang datang di kamar Naru

**Wahai yang memegang senjata busur dan pedang,anda telah ditakdirkan untuk menyelamatkan dunia masa lalu,kalian adalah Pangeran Edward dan Putri Yoko dari kerajaan Heaven and Fores,kalian akan ku bawa ke dunia masa lalu dan kalian juga akan merasakan kebahagian dan juga kesedihan nantinya,jadi bersiaplah dan hadapi rintangan.**

**WUSSHHHHHHHHHH… **setelah suara itu menghilang,angin datang dengan sendirinya,menerpa wajah Sasuke dan Naru.

"siapa yang mengatakan itu?hey keluarlah"ucap Naru merinding sambil mencari cari sumber suara,akan tetapi tiba tiba saja cahaya datang kearah mereka,cahaya itu begitu terang sampai bisa menyilaukan mata . Naru dan Sasuke seperti dibawa oleh cahaya, di detik itu juga sehabis cahayanya menghilang mereka berdua sudah menghilang seperti ditelan oleh cahaya tadi yang menghadangnya.

**xxxxMizukixxxx**

"ughhhh" rintih Naru,ia pun membuka matanya yang pelihatan nya masih buram dan oh jangan lupa nyawanya juga di loading .

10%

25%

59%

99%

100% loading complete

Naru mengedipkan matanya berkali kali,setelah semuanya sudah terkumpul,matanya melebar -shock- tanpa sadar tiba tiba saja ia….

"AKU DIMANAAAAA?!" berteriak kencang hingga burung burung yang berada di pohon langsung bertebangan kemana mana karena mendengar teriakan Naru yang super duber kencang.

To Be Continue

* * *

A/N : _**halo Namaku Mizuki,aku author baru,dan mohon maaf jika cerita pertama saya sangat jelek,maklum lah yang belom mahir,dan disini si Sasuke ooc banget -_- sekali kali gitu ooc,aku udah bosen ngeliat si pantat ayam dengan muka datar bak papan pengilisan,kemungkinan chapter depan aku akan berusaha untuk membuatnya sebagus mungkin,dan jangan lupa kritikan bukan flame ya -_-,kritikan apa saja saya terima oke atau ada yang ingin menyalurkan ide?silahkan saja. **_

_**Lanjut atau tidak dilanjutkan? Itu tergantung kalau anda menginginkan.**_

**MIND TO RIVEW? **


End file.
